I've Got You
by Silver Ribbons
Summary: Liberty's parents don't like JT. As a matter of fact, they've forbid Liberty to stop seeing him. To what lengths will Liberty sneak around her parents to be JT, and what will she do when something bigger gets in the way? A JT/Liberty fanfic.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi, or any characters affiliated with it. I do not own any references the characters may say (Video games, TV shows, etc.). I do own any characters I may make up in the future.**

* * *

This fan fiction is mostly JT/Liberty. It takes place after the episode in which JT and Liberty kiss for the first time in detention, and most of the things that have happened before that episode is up to date. I do remember that the detention was on a Monday, because I recently saw the episode, but in this story, the detention took place on a Friday. I may or may not change some little facts from before that episode, so please don't point anything out. Alright, now onto the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Bliss, LL Cool D, and Interrogations**

I woke up on Saturday, feeling complete bliss. The boy I have been crushing on for four years finally likes me back, and I really couldn't ask for anything more. Well, except for Danny to leave me alone in the morning. "Lib! Wake up!" Danny screamed, banging on my bedroom door. I groaned, stretching out on my bed, hiding under the covers. "Go away, Danny!" My muffled voice yelled back, but I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone. "First of all, it's LL Cool D," Danny said, opening the door. "And what's this I hear about you kissing JT Yorke? You realize how stupid he is?" Danny said angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Danny-" "I said, LL cool D!" Danny interrupted. "Fine, fine, 'LL cool D'. I thought you and JT were best friends. And honestly, I don't care how 'stupid' he may be. I've liked him for four years, and IQ doesn't matter." I said, annoyed. Danny laughed. "Sure, IQ means nothing to you." "Shut up, Danny. Now can you get out of my room?!" I yelled, pushing Danny forcefully out the door. He turned around in protest, but I just slammed the door in his face.

I got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Our family always ate breakfast together at exactly 8:30 in the morning. My parents were always were right on the dot, and they thought that a schedule was needed everywhere, including in the home. There was breakfast at 8:30 AM on the weekends, 6:30 AM on school days, lunch at 2:30 PM only when we didn't have school, because we had school lunch, and dinner at 7:30 every night, no excuses. We had bathroom schedules and everything. _That's the Van Zandt household for you, _I thought, walking down the carpeted stairs. I turned the corner, and banged right into Danny. "Watch where you're going, Danny!" I yelled, but Danny pushed me backward and into the guest room, closing the door behind him. "Why are we in the guest room, you idiot?" I asked, walking towards the door.

Danny shook his head, and blocked the door. "You don't want to go out there, Lib." Danny said warningly, and I took a step back. With my hand on my hip, I raised her eyebrows. "And why wouldn't I?" I asked, and Danny smiled. "Well… I think… I'm not sure…" Danny stammered, and I rolled her eyes. "Well, out with it, Danny!" I said, getting aggravated. "Dad kinda sorta heard me say you kissed JT. Now JT magically poofed in our living room, and is being interrogated by Mom and Dad…" Danny said, laughing nervously. "You told Dad?! And now JT is in our living room 'magically'? Or from the forces of Dad?" I said, pushing Danny against the wall. "You're such an idiot! You know how strict Dad is!"

After I almost killed Danny in the guest room, Danny tried to convince me not to go out into the living room. Danny trying to convince me to do something made me do the exact opposite, so I went into the living room, where my parents were asking JT a million and one questions. JT looked up at me helplessly, and shot me a look that said 'Help?!' all over it. "What kind of grades do you get at school, James Tiberius?" Liberty's mother asked, and JT paused before he answered. "Uh, call me JT. And I get…Uh, A's and B's…" JT lied, and I laughed. My mother turned around, noticing I had come in.

"It is 8:40 and I'm starving, can we eat breakfast?" I asked desperately, hoping to get my parents away from JT. "Sure, honey. We can continue this with James Tiberius during breakfast." My father said, and my two parents got up and went to the kitchen. JT got up, too. "Oh joy." JT said sarcastically. "Are your parents undercover cops or something?" JT whispered, and I smirked. "Most likely." I muttered, and followed JT into the dining room.

After what Danny calls 'O: PIJT' (Operation: Parents Interrogate James Tiberius), my parents weren't impressed. I could tell JT was trying his best to impress them, but they weren't having it. He had used the wrong fork to eat breakfast with (that's another thing: my parents use a whole slew of different utensils, apparently they never heard of just using a regular FORK), he cracked jokes that made Danny and I laugh, but not my parents, and the answers to the various questions my parents asked weren't what they were expecting. I could tell they didn't like him, which made the wonderful bliss I felt earlier sunk deeper. There's nothing like feeling having your parents dislike the kid you like (or possibly love?!).

My parents had pulled me outside on the deck after breakfast, while Danny convinced JT to go play video games. They sat down on the wicker chairs that surrounded the glass table, and my dad motioned for me to sit across from them. _Oh, man. This can't be good. _I thought, and hesitated before I sat down. "Yes?" I asked, nervously tapping my fingers on the arm of the wicker chair. "Well, it's about James Tiberius-" My mother started, but I interrupted her without thinking. "It's JT, Mom." I said, and then remembered one of the rules amongst the various others my parents enforced. "Never interrupt, Liberty." My father said, almost robotically. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that… Nevermind." I said. I was going to point out that it was rude how JT told them various times to call them JT, not James Tiberius. That probably would have been against one of their dumb rules, too.

"Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted," My mother continued, and I want to tune her out so badly. I don't, though, because she's probably going to bad mouth JT and I need to defend him. "I don't think James Tiberius is a good match for you, honey." She said, trying to find the right words to say. I had an urge to correct her, but she'd probably make me write 'I will not interrupt anyone until it's my turn' a million times on a piece of paper. I swear my house is like a prison sometimes. "He's not that smart, hun. He makes jokes that aren't funny, and frankly, great of a kid..." My mother said, as my father nodded in agreement.

I laughed at my mother, straight out laughed in her face, and then I stopped suddenly. "Oh, sorry, is that a violation to one of your rules, mother?" I said angrily, getting up. My parents stared at me in disbelief. "Don't talk to your mother like that, Liberty! Sit down, now." My father said sternly, and I smirked. "Or what? Honestly, I've abided to your stupid rules for my whole life. What are you going to do, really? What can you do? Nothing!" I said, pushing the wicker chair out with the back of my legs and I started to walk away. "Liberty!" My mothers pleading voice said, making me stop and turn around.

"What do you want?! To complain even more how you don't like JT?" I asked, looking at her. "We don't want you with James Tiberius," My mother said, putting emphasis on the James Tiberius part just to bug me. "He's fine as Danny's best friend, they're kids, hun. James Tiberius isn't good for you, he'll just drag you down, hun! He's caught up in being a child, and hun, you're no child." My mother said softly. _God, she says hun more than Paige Michalchuk does. _I thought, before I replied. "You want me to stop liking JT, mom?" I asked. "This is a joke, right?" I knew it wasn't a joke, but I thought I would just throw it out there in desperate hope. Even though my parents never joke, I thought maybe they were inspired by JT or something. Too bad they weren't.

"Your mother and I don't joke, Liberty." My father said sternly. "No duh." I muttered, and my mother looked at me. "Excuse me?" She said, and I looked at her. "Nothing, mom." I said. I was surprised how I was acting towards my parents, and if I pushed it any further, I could count on getting grounded. "You won't tell us that you will stop seeing James Tiberius, so we'll do it for you. We forbid you from dating, kissing, and **anything **of the sort with him, hun." My mother said. I stared at her, my mouth wide open. "You can't do that! You can't tell me who I can or can't date!" I said stubbornly, folding my arms. "Yes, we can. And just to make sure you don't go to his house or anything, you're grounded." My father said, no emotion in his voice at all.

_One kiss in detention with a kid you've liked for four years leads to this?  
Oh, this is going to be fun, because I'm going to pay no attention to what my parents think is 'best for me'._  
I thought before I walked away from the two, into the kitchen, down the hall, around the corner, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. I slammed the door, and locked it before I threw myself on the bed in anger.

**Hope you liked chapter one! Please R&R so I can make it better. :D**


End file.
